Sell Your Soul
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: Humans minds are a dark and twisted place. There a place that you never want to enter. There the true essence of a person. i have no idea were this came from, but its violent.just imagine season 0 Yami, but make him Yugi. yeah, no idea. Well i hope you like it.


Author's Notes-hey guys, how's it going? good i hope. well as you can see if have a new h=thing for you. i know it's not California like all of you fans have been waiting for, but i ran into an issue with the story. yeah i can't figure out how to write that chapter! i know how i want to write it in my head, but it's just not working out on paper. though i hope to have that done by either Monday or Wednesday. if you're all wondering am going to be going to my grandparent tomorrow, so i wont be able to post tomorrow. that why am doing it now. at 1:48 in the morning... yeah i have no life, but enjoy this random thing i thought of like a year ago and decided to finish.

Disclaimer- i don't own yugioh or anything from it.

Warning-this is violent, and yugi is very psychotic.

* * *

Humans minds are a dark and twisted place. There a place that you never want to enter. There the true essence of a person. People can find ways to release some of it. Some even act upon their twisted dreams and desires. That's why people commit murder or rape the innocent. Its good to find some type of release for this, but they don't always end in a good way, well it all depends. Back on topic. You never want to enter anybody's mind. You should be afraid of what you might find in there. Dreams, desires, obsessions, murder,….secrets. Even with all of those things I still want to be able to read someone's mind. It's always been a dream of mind. To know what there thinking. There secrets. Every time I see a show where someone has that ability I feel jealous, but at the same time I feel sorry for them. I wish there was a way that I could read minds. I don't know if I would use it for personal gain or to help people, but all I know is that I want it.

" hey Yug. You ok?"

Yugi snaps out of his deep thought to look to his right and directly into his best friends honey colored eyes. Jounouchi. Full blown American blood, but a Japanese born citizen. Born and raised in Japan, but both parents came from Brooklyn New York. Broken family. Abusive father. Abandoned by mother at the tender age of 5. Never saw or heard from her since. Seems happy and energetic, but deep in his mind it has to be different. A dark and depressing place. Nobody can ever be that happy on the outside and be perfectly sane in the inside.

" hey didn't you hear me bud? You feeling ok?"

"oh yeah. Sorry Jounouchi. I didn't get much sleep last night because of studying for finals, and all"

That's a lie. Now where was I. oh yeah. We've been friends since we entered high school almost 4 years ago. At first he bullied me to the brink of insanity. Then the next day he became my friend, well to an extent. No secrets are shared. We don't ' hang out ' at a place or each others homes, and that's for the best. You should never get attached to a person. Taboo. That's what it is. Its always better to be alone.

Jounouchi crossed his arms over his chest as he really looked over at his friend. Yugi was a smart kid. He used to be at the top of all his classes, but for some reason his grads just dropped. He stopped paying attention. The weirdest thing is that it happened right after he got back from a 4 week long trip with his grandfather from a dig in that they went to in Egypt. When he got back he seemed…different. Something there changed him. What, he doesn't know, and truthly a part deep down was deeply afraid to know. He now a days he's always in deep thought or reading really old books. Once he had tried to read it over his shoulder a few days after he had gotten back, but he wasn't even able to read the first sentence before he slammed the book closed and shot him the most coldest glare that he has ever seen on him. Its like the old Yugi, the one that would always smile, be happy, and could light up a room with just a smile, just died. He was replaced with a person who was nothing like his best bud, and it was quite frankly starting to scare him.

The bell picked that moment to ring bringing Yugi out of his deep thought, and just like every other day he quickly packed everything that he had into his bag and took off out of the room and the school. There was no reason to go to his locker, he always carried everything with him. The only thing on his mind was getting back home so that he could work on ' it '.

When he had gone to Egypt with his grandfather for a dig he met a man named Shadi. The mysterious man in a turban had made a deal with Yugi. If he could complete something called the ' Sennen Puzzle ' he would grant his wish. His wish to be able to read mind. Read more of their past then what he could do now. Get deep into there head, but all he had to do was complete the 3,000 year old puzzle within 5 weeks. The worst part. Those 5 weeks would be up tonight at midnight. So at midnight Shadi would come to his house and see if he had completed it, and if he did he would get his wish, but if he didn't he would die. The way that he had put it was since it was a selfish wish his heart would be weighed, and depending on the weight of his soul would depend on his death.

Yugi knew that it was a selfish wish, but he couldn't help it. He need to know. He need this. He wasn't going to use to cheat on a test or something, but he was going to use to see into someone's mind. Growing up he was always curious about the world of someone's mind. He doesn't know where it came from, but ever since he was 4 and witnessed his mother and father getting brutally raped and killed he became obsessed with what goes on inside of someone's head. His grandfather fearing the worst took him to see psychiatrist after psychiatrist, but with each one they deemed him unhelpable. He would always freak them out. He would study them and name off things that there was no possible way that he could know. Like when he was 7 he had gone to one named Sarah Bancroft. She was born and raised in Eastern London before she moved here to Japan at 18 after she had run away from home due to being abused and raped by her father multiple time since she was 8. She dropped out of high school and became a prostitute to be able to save up enough money to go to college where she majored in psychology.

With just one look at someone he can name their whole life story, but that isn't enough. He wants to know everything. There desire, dreams, fears, everything that there is to know. He want to be able to now everything. It might sound sick, but its true. He is a sick boy after all. He had watched his family get brutally raped and killed, but during the whole thing he didn't cry or scream, no. After everything was over the man went to kill him, but he had wanted to know how it felt. Why he had decided to do it in the first place. What desire had he fulfilled. The man was completely shocked, and when he went to kill him, he had asked him what good it would do. What killing him would fulfill The good that would come out of it. Yes there wouldn't be any witnesses, but he would just be an unnecessary kill. A waist of a perfectly good bullet. One that he could use to get away. The man was that freaked out that he had just backed away from Yugi and ran off.

Yugi smirked at the memory. Everyone thinks he's this sweet and innocent young boy, but they're wrong. Even his own grandfather is afraid of him. Its just that everything started to kick after he found out that there was a way for him to be able to do more.

Due to being in deep thought Yugi didn't realize that he was running right at someone until it was too late. His body and the body of the stranger connected with a sickening snap as heads collided with each other, and bodies came in contact with the hard concrete. Pain shot through Yugi's body as he hit the person dead on and fell to the concrete.

With a groan he looked over at the person who was sitting across from him rubbing his butt where he must had hurt it in the fall. The man looked almost like him, but with a few minor differences. He had the same star-shaped hair as him with 3 colors with the base being black that shot up into spikes that were tipped with a blood red instead of his dark purple, and he had golden bangs that shot up into his hair like lightning bolts unlike his which annoyingly framed his face. Though a major difference was there faces and skin color. The man in front of him had much sharper features to his face unlike his childlike ones, but due to the fact that he man had his eyes closed due to the pain he couldn't see his eyes at the moment. Also the man had bronze colored skin that you can only get from living in Egypt or around there, unlike his pale skin from living in Japan all his life.

Thinking quick Yugi stood up and offered a hand to the man along with an apology that he didn't mean. " hey you ok? Am sorry I ran into you. I was in quite a hurry and lost in my thoughts, so I didn't see you." he said with fake serenity and cheerfulness that sounded so real that you would think that it was real.

The man smiled up at him as he opened his eyes. The moment those eyes opened Yugi felt something that he had never felt before. It made his back go ridged, adrenaline race through his veins at an intense speed, all in all it gave him the feeling, no, the need to run. The very feeling of it made him almost… afraid? Was this the feeling of fear, or was it something close to taboo? The fact that the man's eyes were a bloody red made something in Yugi's head play the scene from when he was young over and over again. The man that had killed his parents had… red eyes.

" no problem. It was my fault anyways. I should had seen you running and moved out of the way." he explained as he grabbed Yugi's hand snapping Yugi out of his thoughts just in time to help the man up and off of the ground. Once off the ground the man started to dust himself off and straightened his clothing back out. In that moment Yugi cast a glance at his clothing and realized that it was his schools school uniform. Domino high, male uniform. White color shirt under a dark blue blazer with the same color pants as the shirt, but instead of a white shirt he wore a black tank top with the blazer opened and a black studded belt hanging around his waist.

The man caught Yugi staring at his clothing, and after look at his clothing did he realize why he was starting. " hey we go to the same school! It's weird I don't ever remember seeing you before. But anyways my names Atem, and you?" he asked as he startled Yugi out of his staring causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks, and the moment that Yugi felt the heat he became angry.

Never once had he ever blush. Never, but now he was. And for what?! Getting caught staring at a guy who ran into him!? Yugi was just about to introduce himself when he felt a cold chill run up his spin. He knew that feeling. Yugi quickly glance up at the sky, completely ignoring Atem, and what he saw made him want to scream. Since they were in the time of the year were the sun set earlier, the sky was already starting to gain the color of sunset and that was a very bad sign. Shadi was supposed to becoming to check up in his progress at midnight, and before he could get to work on the puzzle he had to help his grandfather with the shop and run out to the store to get something for dinner along with a few other things that they needed.

Yugi shot Atem a glare, to which made in blink in surprise, and walked around him. Before taking off running he cast the man a look of indifference and on a cold harsh voice introduced himself " my names Yugi. Don't remember it, or go looking for me at school at anytime. If you do, you're going to regret it. Don't get me wrong, it's not a threat because if you can tell there's no way that I could even stand up for myself in a fight. You're just not going to like me if you found me in school." and with that said he ran off in the direction of his house as fast as he could. He ran across streets without even looking or waiting for cars to stop. He ran in between couples, which they did not like once bit, just so that he didn't have to waste time and energy going around them. No he only had one thing on his mind and he was running out of time to do it.

He only had 10 hours till Shadi was supposed to come and see what he has done. 2 hours were to be wasted helping his pathetic grandfather in the shop, and another 2 an a half going and getting stuff for dinner and actually making it. That only left 8 and a half hours to work on a not even half completed puzzle. If he worked hard and fast he should be able to cut the time down for the 2 things that he needed to do by at least half an hour, and if he skipped dinner and had a bunch to drink in his room he should be able to get at least an extra hours or two in.

Yugi growled to himself as he rounded a corner. If he just would had worked harder he would NOT have to cut his time to work so short, but no. His ungrateful grandfather NEEDED him to do everything for him since he was TOO OLD, and his teachers had it out for him ever since his grades dropped from As to F's in less than 5 weeks. They all insist on giving him tons of homework, and if he didn't do it they were going to hold him after class to work on it, to which he would not enjoy. He spent all and every amount of free time that he had working on the puzzle, but he couldn't take it to school in fear of others seeing it and trying to take it away, or in fear of him losing a piece and never being able to finish it. That left that only time that he could work on it was at home, and every 2 days he would stay up late to work on it even going into an all nighter just to be able to work more on it.

Yugi sighed in relief as the Kame Game Shop, where he lived, came into view. Now if only he could convince that stupid old man that he had to study for finals then he should be able to get out of helping him with the shop, but knowing him he wouldn't be able to get out of making dinner or going shopping. If all went according to plan, he should be able to get enough time to work and hopefully finish the puzzle before midnight when Shadi is supposed to come.

Once Yugi got to the front door of the shop he sighed in relief again, but something deep inside of him told him that something was wrong. He didn't waist a heartbeat. He threw open the door nearly knocking the bells off of the door frame in his haste. Once inside the shop he looked around, but he didn't see his grandfather. Which was odd. Usually he would be behind the counter, since the shop was opened. He always waited till he came home to make him go and get the stuff needed from the back to restock the shelves, or he would have him wait till the shop closed to do so. After a few seconds of looking around the shop he slowly walked in looking around at every single detail. When he got close enough to the counter he slowly looked behind it thinking that maybe he had bent down and just didn't hear him open the door, which was impossible unless he didn't have his hearing aids in again or they were off.

Once he was sure that he wasn't behind the counter or in the storage room, the door was opened so he just glanced in, he made his way up a flight of stairs that led to the house part of the shop. Slowly opening the door Yugi thought he would see a blood bath, but was disappointed when he only found his grandfather lying on the ground on his back groaning.

Yugi sighed as he walked over to the man and bent down in front of his head. " hey you in there grandpa." the words sounded so menacing, but at the same time they held and undertone of curiosity. Whether it was just from wanting to know if he was alright, or actually finding it fascinating. The old man couldn't tell.

The old man, also known as Salomon Moto age 98. An ex-geologist who worked for the Domino History Museum for over 80 years. Father to Ursula, and father in law to Dante Higson an American news reporter who fell in love at first sight while out doing a report on Kaiba Corporation were Ursula worked. After getting married Ursula kept her maiden name, and Dante took the last name Moto due to not liking the last name Higson.

Yugi smiled down at his grandfather as he studied him, and waited for a response that never seemed to come. Becoming impatience Yugi stood up and slammed his foot down onto Salomon's chest earning him a wheeze followed by a painful grown. The very sound brought a smile to Yugi's face. For some reason things like these always fascinated him. Yes, he was willing to admit it. He was a sociopath. " when I ask something of you I expect you to answer old man. I don't have much time, so either you try to convince me why I should help you or am going to put you out of your misery myself. So which is it going to be?" Yugi asked with a cruelly and sadistic smile plastered on his face as he stared down at the wide and terrified eyes of his grandfather. His smile only seemed as he could pretty much hear his grandfather's adrenalin filled blood pump through his veins like fast acting venom. Oh it just made him want to scream in pleasure and joy at the very sound. Yes very sadistic.

His smile fell the moment that he grandfather's eyes hardened and filled with hatred, but with an underline of sadness and something close to love. " my dear boy. If you wish to kill me then do so, but do make it worth your time. I know the only reason that you act the way you do is because of your parents death. You blame not only me, but yourself. So you hide the pain and guilt that your feel by forcing yourself to act and think that way you do in hopes that you can forget what had happened-"

He was cut off by Yugi sitting on him and slamming his head into the ground, as tears sprung to his eyes at his grandfather's words. " HOW CAN YOU SAY SUCH A THING YOU OLD FOOL! I DON'T BLAME MYSELF! DON'T SAY THINGS THAT YOU THINK YOU UNDERSTAND!" he stopped for a moment as he lowered his head in something keened to shame. " that monster killed me family. He raped then killed mother and made father watch. He wanted to do the same thing to me, but father stopped him. He begged for him to spare me, so he went and tortured father to death. When he came after me…. I…. I don't know what came over me…. I spoke things that I didn't understand at the time, but during it all… you." he lifted his head up as he growled out the last word, and in a matter of seconds he started to repeat his actions from earlier, but this time only harder. " YOU! YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU TOLD MOTHER AND FATHER THAT YOU WOULD WATCH ME THAT NIGHT SO THAT THEY COULD GO OUT, YET YOU GOT DRUNK OFF OF YOUR ASS AND DIDN'T COME! THE ONE THAT SHOULD HAD DIED WAS SUPPOSED TO BE YOU! You're the reason that I become the way that I am now. After I saw them get killed something in me died. I became different. I was able to hide it from everyone for years, but when then we went on that trip to Egypt. There I met a man who promised me something that I have always wanted ever since that night." Yugi stopped once he saw a puddle of blood form, and ,not knowing or really caring of the old man was dead or not, he bent down so that he was right next to his ear and whispered into the old man's ear " the ability to read minds. The ability to know someone's darkest and most deepest desires because that day I became fascinated with why people do what they do. The pleasure behind what people do. If I complete the Sennen Puzzle I get the power, and if I get that power I can hopefully get a better understanding as to why that man did what he did all those years ago. Then when I find him, am going to do the same thing that he did to my parents. Isn't that great grandpa." and with that said Yugi stood up from on top of his grandfather, but as he went to walk away when he heard the old man try to talk. So stopping were he was he slowly turned his head around to watch the old mans movements.

" …. My dear boy….. Something like that…..Comes with a price….. You have to be willing… to give something up…. To gain something" Pained groan " Remember this Yugi…..power is a curious thing…. Who lives….. Who dies….. Power resides where men believe it resides…..It's the trick….A shadow… On….. the ….wall." and with that said his heart gave out leaving Yugi to himself.

Yugi just chuckled to himself as he made for the stairs that would take up to the second level were his bedroom was " a shadow on the wall. What a crazy old fool." and with that said Yugi locked himself in his bedroom for the next 6 hours to work on the one thing that truly made since to him anymore, but by doing so he didn't see nor feel the wind that blew and the man that appeared down stairs. The man was in a full body turban with the top of his head wrapped as well, but in his hands he had a golden scale with the Eye of Horus on his. The man held a look of complete sadness as he stared down at the old man who was killed moments ago by his own flesh and blood, but even with the death that he suffered at the hands of his kin he held a smile and his soul was happy.

In that moment Shadi realized what he had to do. Since everything came with a price the price that the boy will pay for his wish will be great. The boy will finish the puzzle in the time limit, and in doing so he will not only get his wish but he will also split his soul in two.

His soul will be spit separating the darkness from the light. Erasing the memories of what the lighter half has done and seen, but giving them to the darker half. With separating them the lighter half will be cast away to begin a new life with a new family, while at the same time being able to forget everything and start over, but the same can not be said for the darker half. The darker half will receive the memories, and be sent away to a new family and be forced to live his life with knowing the crimes that he has committed. The price. If the two shall ever cross paths or even become involved with the other then the memories will return to the lighter half shattering his soul due to knowing what he has done. All those who know the young man will forget. That is the price that must be paid for what he has done. Once a soul is shattered there is no way to return from the world between this and the next. What is left of his soul will be forced to wonder there for all eternity. Never aloud to rest in peace while his body withers away.

That is the price for not just his wish, but also for his sins.

Though the future is uncertain at this point.

The lighter half will regain some of the memories that he forgot through dreams, but they will be forgotten when he awakes.

The down side to the price.

The two separate soul, when they die, will be forced to relive this life till the end of time.

The souls will be caught in a game of limbo that nobody can win.

That is the price….

Shadi looked up at the ceiling were Yugi's room was and cracked a smile " what a truly evil price to pay for such a pure soul such as his. Though truly tainted with the poison of pain, guilt, regret, selfishness, and loneliness." he turned and made his way out of the house, but fore he left he glanced at the stairs that he would be heading up in a little more than 5 hours " who knew such things could create a separate soul without even trying." and with that said he disappeared for the time being.

* * *

well i hope you liked it. i have no idea what this is going to be. it might be a story or what, but am going to have it as in progress. like i said at the top am going to HOPEFULLY post the new chapter to California soon, so look out for that. but anyways. see ya around, and good night.


End file.
